Ferris State Live
|pictureformat=480i |related=''Ferris in Focus'' |link=Ferris Steaming Site }} Ferris State Live is a weekly documentary program that airs on Fox 32 News of Cadillac every Thursday at 10:30 PM as part of Fox's 10:00 News programming block. In January of 2010, its Fall 2009 volume of its 2009-2010 season wrapped up, leading to new episodes being scheduled to carry through the season to its finale in May of 2010 before beginning a season anew in fall of 2010. The Dozerfleet founder was one of many participants in the spring lineup's production team. Episodes Main article: List of Ferris State Live episodes The Fall 2009 Advanced Class was rotated along a matrix of crew positions every week to produced a total of 27 episodes for the school year, but only produced 13 episodes for the fall semester. In spring of 2010, the latter 14 episodes were assigned to a new crew, with a new rotation matrix. Shows do not have episode titles per se, and are merely listed by numeric sequence and by production/air date. Marketing Of all the ads that the spring crew is expected to produce, two of them are designed specifically to air on Fox 32: Gilberts' Carpets Plus of Big Rapids and the ''Ferris State Live'' Fox 32 Promo. One of them is paid for by the school simply for the network to let viewers know about FSL being part of the news programming block on Fox. The other ad is paid by Gilberts' to Ferris so that they get more noticed in the area. As part of that deal, Ferris gets many of its flooring and furnishings from Gilberts'. Other furnishings are covered by Big Rapids Furniture, which donates them to help pay for broadcast time of their ads on the Ferris Access Channel as a part of the Ferris in Focus commercial break slots. Appearances and crew FSL is hosted by regulars Sandy Gholston, Leah Nixon, and Scott Roman. It's regular faculty staff consist of Glen Okonoski, Clayton Rye, Fred Wyman, and Connie Morcom, although Debbie Carley manages records and helps coordinate distribution as well as Steve Cox. The show's technical engineer is Pat Tobin. All equipment is managed by Media Supply Staff, and all A-roll is shot in studio on the Ferris State campus. Guests New special guests are invited each week to discuss that week's particular topics of interest. Guests for the first week's show included Paul Cicchini of WBRN News/Talk 1460 AM radio. Crew All members of the TVPR 499 class are instructed to rotate various positions of crew within the show's production, so that no one member does one task all the time. Crew members in the spring of 2010 consisted of: Ben Wyman, David Stiefel, Dominique Gibbs, Eric Stacy, Frank Molner, Kelly Armbruster, Lamarr English, Megan Barker, Nate Totten, Nick Blohm, Sara Tuttle, and Tabby Young. For personal reasons, Derek Rottman dropped the class and was not included. He originally made it a class of 13. Production All shows were scheduled for production on Mondays throughout the Spring 2010 semester. Production occurred in the Interdisciplinary Resource Center (IRC) building's TV studio (IRC 153.) B-roll was shot wherever it was needed, to tie-in with commentary in the studio. Shots were made in 480i with widescreen deactivated, in a digital simulation of NTSC. Content was fed through Avid "mojo" devices to allow the signal to be redistributed both in digital air and cable as well as analog cable. Part of this had to do with the fact that a lot of studio equipment in the IRC control room was still NTSC-oriented analog equipment. External links * Ferris State Live on web stream Category: Ferris State programs Category: Projects from 2009 Category: Projects from 2010 Category: Completed projects